Miracle?
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini?  Oneshot pendek


**MIRACLE?**

(Hetalia, Adobe Flash dan Twitter bukan punya saya ._. )

**Kiku POV**

Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Aku duduk di ruang kerjaku dalam diam. Saat ini aku sedang sendirian. Aku terus menatap layar komputerku dengan pandangan kosong. Sesekali aku menghela nafas. Sesekali juga pandanganku teralih pada sekitarku. Lemari yang berisi buku, kini terlihat berantakan. Meja dipenuhi kertas-kertas berisi gambar yang berserakan begitu saja. Beberapa kaleng kopi yang telah kosong tampak tercecer di lantai, beserta kertas-kertas yang yang telah kucorat-coret dan kulempar begitu saja dalam keadaan berbentuk tidak karuan. Di sebelah komputer, kubiarkan handphone milikku tergeletak begitu saja dalam keadaan mati. Telepon rumah telah kucabut kabelnya.

Seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang.

Ya, seharusnya.

Tapi…

Aku hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kosong. Aku mencoba untuk bergerak. Kuambil selembar kertas. Tangan kananku menggenggam sebuah pensil. Lalu aku mencoba menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas. Kugambar wajah seseorang. Aku tak boleh hanya diam begini. Doujinshi ini harus segera selesai. Deadline tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku harus menggambar. Aku harus menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Itu harus.

Namun gerakan tanganku terhenti. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Aku tak tahu harus menggambar apa. Tanganku hanya diam, seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggambar.

Akhirnya kuletakkan pensil di tangan kananku itu kembali ke atas meja. Kuraih kertas yang baru kugambari itu dan kuremas kuat-kuat. Perlahan, kujatuhkan kertas itu begitu saja di samping meja kerjaku.

Pandanganku kualihkan lagi ke layar komputer. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya selalu saja begini. Aku tidak bisa menggambar.

Tapi aku bukan orang yang hanya ingin berdiam diri saja. Lagipula bukan hanya doujinshi itu yang harus kukerjakan.

Aku memaksa tangan kananku untuk meraih mouse komputer. Kugerakkan mouse itu dan kubuka sebuah file di folder proyek-proyekku. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah file penuh dengn kode dan gambar tampak di layar monitor.

Aku telah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek dari atasanku. Proyek ini sebenarnya sangat-sangat sederhana. Aku hanya diminta membuat sebuah mini game yang akan ditempatkan di dalam sebuah website.

Sebuah mini game untuk website… Bahkan seorang anak SMP pun mampu membuatnya, bukan? Dan mini game ini kini sudah setengah jadi. Kemarin aku telah membuat gambarnya dan menyusunnya. Beberapa kode telah kumasukkan. Aku tinggal menyelesaikannya saja.

Aku mulai bekerja. Kuarahkan kursor pada gambar dengan tulisan 'play' di layar monitor. Kutekan tombol kiri pada mouse. Lalu kutekan tombol F9 pada keyboard. Dan aku mulai mengetik

on (press) { gotoAndPlay (3); }

Setelah itu kuarahkan kursor pada gambar pesawat di monitor. Kutekan tombol kiri pada mouse. Kutekan tombol F9 lagi pada keybord. Dan aku kembali mengetik.

onClipEvent (enterFrame) {

Kode demi kode kuketikkan dengan keyboard. Kode-kode ini akan membuat gambar pesawat itu bergerak nantinya dan dapat dimainkan. Pesawat itu akan bisa bergerak ke kiri-kanan-atas-bawah dan bisa menembak. Kode-kode ini sangat sederhana dan sangat mudah. Tapi ketika sampai pada bagian akhir kode, gerakan tanganku terhenti.

Aku menatap baik-baik gambar pesawat itu. Hei… kenapa bentuknya aneh seperti itu? Kenapa pesawat itu tampak aneh,tak sesuai dengan keinginanku? Hh…kemarin saat aku menggambarnya, kupikir bentuknya sudah sempurna. Tapi setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, ternyata hasilnya tak memuaskan.

Jadi…kode-kode yang kuketik tadi segera kuhapus. Tak puas, kuhapus juga gambar pesawat itu. Aku harus menggambar ulang. Aku ingin hasil yang sempurna dan terbaik, bukan yang seperti ini. Akhirnya kututup aplikasi pembuat game dan animasi itu. Kupikir aku akan membukanya lagi nanti, jika aku telah selesai menggambar pada program yang lain.

Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tampilan program itu dari monitor, pikiranku kembali terasa kosong. Tiba-tiba aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang.

Ah, gambar pesawat itu! Tapi ide-ide seolah menghilang begitu saja dari benakku. Apa kukerjakan nanti saja? Sekarang…

Oh ya, tampilan website itu! Aku harus mengerjakan website untuk game itu juga!

Tanganku bergerak lagi, hendak membuka program untuk membuat website. Tapi kembali gerakanku terhenti. Aku belum memikirkan seperti apa tampilan website itu. Aku belum merancangnya sama sekali. Dan sekarang aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengerjakannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kujauhkan tanganku dari mouse dan kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kubiarkan kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Kenapa aku tak bisa mengerjakan apapun?"

Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku begini. Hei, deadline dari doujinshi itu tinggal sebentar lagi! Aku harus menggambar. Ah iya, game dan websitenya itu… Walaupun atasanku tak menetapkan tenggat waktu, tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya! Aku tak ingin membuat atasanku menunggu terlalu lama. Dan selain semua itu…bukankah masih ada yang harus kukerjakan lagi? Eh, tapi apa? Apalagi yang harus kukerjakan?

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Kuturunkan kedua tanganku. Aku kembali menatap layar komputer. Apa yang telah kulupakan?

Aku meraih mouse. Kubuka sebuah tab browser yang sejak tadi kubiarkan begitu saja. Aku mengetikkan alamat dari sebuah situs jejaring sosial.

Ah, sudah kuduga! Aku benar-benar lupa.

Hari ini seharusnya aku tidak di rumah. Minggu lalu Alfred-san mengajakku pergi ke pantai bersama teman-teman lainnya di dekat rumah Nesia-san. Kalau tidak salah, namanya pantai Matahari Terbit. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencatatnya di handphone. Tapi sejak kemarin benda itu tidak kunyalakan. Aku benar-benar lupa.

Kubaca status teman-temanku di situs itu. Feliciano-kun tampaknya senang sekali berenang di pantai. Ia tidak mengupdate status, tapi beberapa kali Ludwig-san meng-upload foto Feliciano-kun yang sedang asyik berenang. Alfred-san… sepertinya ia dan Arthur-san sedang naik kano di pantai. Dari status Nesia-san, sepertinya mereka tengah berlomba, mengadu kecepatan.

Nesia-san…dia yang paling aktif mengupdate status. Ia menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan semuanya. Batas 140 karakter membuatnya terus mengetikkan status baru. Heracles-san sedang berjemur dan berbaring begitu saja di atas pasir. Pastinya ia sudah tertidur sekarang. Francis-san, Gilbert-san, Lovino-san, Antonio-san, Ivan-san, Yao-san… Sepertinya semua ada di sana. Semuanya tampak senang. Aku ikut senang melihatnya.

Tanganku bergerak. Aku mulai mengetik dan mengirimnya. Tak lama kemudian statusku muncul di situs tersebut.

"Maaf saya tak memberi kabar. Saya tidak jadi ikut. Selamat bersenang-senang^^"

Setelah itu aku menutup tab browser. Lalu aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi. Lupa terhadap janji adalah hal yang sangat tidak kuinginkan. Tapi kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, sudahlah! Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mulai mengerjakan lagi apa yang harus kukerjakan?

Hh…tapi mulai darimana? Pikiranku kembali kosong. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap sesuatu akan muncul mengisi ruang kosong itu. Inspirasi? Keajaiban? Ah, apapun itu.

"Vee~" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkanku

"Awesome! Kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya!"

Aku membuka mata. Tidak ada lemari dengan buku yang berserakan. Tidak kulihat meja dengan kertas-kertas yang berantakan dan komputer di atasnya. Tak kulihat dinding ruangan yang mengelilingiku, membatasiku dengan dunia luar.

Aku melihat laut di depanku, dan teman-teman yang mengelilingiku.

"Selamat datang di pantai Matahari Terbit!" seru Nesia-san.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka Iggy benar-benar bisa sihir!" Alfred-san tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Arthur-san.

Arthur-san meliriknya. Nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan. "Tentu saja aku bisa, git!" sahutnya. Kemudian ia menutup buku bersampul cokelat di tangannya. Mata hijaunya melirikku. "Selamat berlibur!" katanya.

"Wah, sekarang aku bisa mengajakmu bersatu, da!" Tak jauh darinya, Ivan-san sedang tersenyum. Aku sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

"Aiyaaahh… Kau benar-benar membawanya ke sini aru!" Yao-san maju dan menepuk punggung Arthur-san.

Aku hanya bisa melihat dengan diam. Bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bukankah tadi aku berada di ruang kerjaku? Aku sedang duduk di kursi. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada di sini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Be…berat…" Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawahku.

Aku menoleh. Heracles-san yang tengah berbaring, mencoba mendorongku. Aku sedang duduk di atasnya!

"Ma…maaf!" Aku cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala.

Heracles-san duduk dan menatapku dengan wajah mengantuk. "Oh, halo Kiku!" katanya. Lalu ia kembali tidur.

"Baiklah! Karena sekarang semua sudah lengkap, ayo kita main lagi!" teriak Alfred-san dengan penuh semangat. Ia menarik tangan Arthur-san. "Kali ini aku pasti menang!"

"Huh, tidak bisa! Aku tak akan mengalah!" sahut Arthur-san.

Dan setelahnya, beberapa dari mereka segera membubarkan diri, kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

Aku masih berdiri diam dengan tak percaya. Aku masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku yakin tadi aku berada di ruang kerjaku. Itu bukan mimpi, bukan ilusi. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku bisa berada di laut?

"Vee~ Syukurlah Kiku bisa datang!" Mendadak Feliciano-kun berlari dan mendekapku.

Aku terkejut lagi. "Feliciano-kun, lepaskan!" seruku sambil mendorong anak itu. Aku tidak suka dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Vee~ Ayo kita main sekarang!" Feliciano-kun melepas dekapannya. "Kita berenang, main pasir dan bersenang-senang bersama!"

"Ah iya…" sahutku. "Tapi kenapa…"

"Arthur yang membawamu ke sini." Ludwig-san menyahut sebelum aku mulai bertanya. Sepertinya ia mengerti kebingunganku. "Tadi kami meneleponmu. Tapi handphonemu tidak aktif. Jadi kami terpaksa langsung pergi. Kata Yao, mungkin kamu sedang sibuk. Tapi…"

"Barusan aku membaca statusmu!" Nesia-san mendekatiku sambil menunjukkan handphonenya.

"Vee~ Kami pikir tak seru kalau Kiku tidak ikut! Jadi tadi aku memberi usul, bagaimana kalau kami menjemputmu!" sahut Feliciano-kun.

"Dan daripada menjemput, aku mendesak Arthur untuk menggunakan ilmu sihirnya!" sambung Nesia-san.

"Dan ternyata berhasil, vee~" Feliciano-kun tersenyum lebar.

Aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah, Arthur-san memang -katanya- memiliki kemampuan sihir. Jadi buku yang dipegangnya tadi itu adalah buku sihir miliknya? Aku tak menyangka Arthur-san benar-benar bisa sihir. Tapi pasti sulit mengeluarkan kemampuan itu. Kulihat tadi ia sedikit lelah. Hh…ini karena kecerobohanku. Kalau saja aku tak melupakan janji ini…

"Maaf!" Aku menundukkan kepala. "Aku sudah merepotkan…"

"Aiyaaaahh, kenapa kamu malah seperti itu aru?' Tiba-tiba Yao-san memotong ucapanku. "Kita sudah di pantai, jadi ayo kita bersenang-senang aru!"

Kemudian Yao-san mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku. "Jangan kuatir soal pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan! Sepulang dari sini kami akan membantumu aru!"

"Benar, ayo kita bersenang-senang da!" sahut Ivan. "Dan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau semuanya bersatu denganku."

Sepertinya semua pura-pura tak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu. Setelah itu Feliciano-kun menarik tanganku, memaksaku ikut berenang dengannya. Yao-san menarik Ivan-san, entah akan kemana. Ludwig-san malah memotret Feliciano-kun.

Akhirnya aku mengalah. Kubiarkan Feliciano-kun mendorongku ke laut dan membuatku basah kuyup dengan pakaian lengkap.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya Yao-san dan yang lainnya tak perlu membantuku sepulang dari pantai nanti. Karena hal-hal baru kini telah memenuhi kepalaku. Sepertinya keajaiban itu telah datang.

…

Di ujung sana seorang berkacamata tengah duduk di atas pasir sambil memeluk beruang kesayangannya.

"Kumakichi…" katanya pelan sambil menatap beruang itu. "…aku senang karena sudah diajak dan bisa ikut ke sini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dianggap ya?"

Beruang yang sebenarnya bernama Kumajiro itu menengok ke arah si kacamata.

"Dare?" Hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Belum sempat si kacamata menjawab, sosok pria berambut pirang tanpa busana muncul tiba-tiba di dekat mereka. "Siapa bilang?" sahutnya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Si kacamata terdiam, melihatnya dengan wajah pucat.

**END**

Selesai satu oneshot lagi! Beberapa hal di sini kuambil dari kisah nyata.

Haaa… dan tak kusangka aku benar-benar menulisnya.

Oh ya, pantai Matahari Terbit itu ada di Bali ;p

Terus, aku sengaja tidak memakai kata 'saya' di sini untuk Kiku. Takutnya nanti terlalu formal -_-

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca dan maaf atas segala kekurangannya (OOC, typo atau apapun itu)

Segala kritik dan saran kuterima!^^


End file.
